


Dedication

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He really idolizes Yusho." Nakajima stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did want to try writing Reiji a little for this.

The white orb of light that radiated it’s light was already seen as the circle in the sky. A black digital clock brightened to form the shape 10:09 in the display. Purple eyes gave a glance to the clock as if it would help motivate him to move. His room was not really farraginous with items that decorated the walls or showed him interests. Other humans would assume that this meant he had no interest which other humans his age had as ‘they’ would place some posters out of magazines that had their interests linked to it. The only items in his room were the bed, the clock, the lamppost, the dresser, and his white duel disk. 

‘It’s not like I spend most of my time here.’ Reiji thought to himself. There was a knock in the black doors.

“Sir” He heard a voice say behind the door. 

‘So it is time.’ Reiji thought as he moved his feet out of the bed and into the floor placing them on his white shoes. He moved his fingers in order to grab the strap of the shoes and tie them so that they would not fall off. Reiji went to the lamppost grabbing the red orange scarf and wrapping it around his neck before he moved to open the door. As expected it was his most trusted secretary.

“Is the car ready?” Reiji asked him. The tall man nodded.

“Yes, president.” The man said using one of Reiji’s honorific. Reiji walked side by side with Nakajima to the elevator. Nakajima picked out an Ipod from his pocket.

“Out of everything you asked for it has all been held in the Leo Duel School Warehouse.” Nakajima said looking at the items on the screen and opening the messages application to see that there were no new messages. Reiji did not nod or look at Nakajima but from the years of being his secretary Nakajima knew this meant he had done well. Reiji crossed his arms.

“All that is left is to put it together.” Reiji said as they reached the bottom floor. The elevator doors opened and both occupants walked out of it before a few some random people went to enter it to go to their apartments. Reiji saw the white car and started feeling… a little impatient? Yes, that’s what it was. He wanted to make sure that this event would happen today and not let it pass the way he did last year.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why don’t you change the corporation’s name?” Nakajima had asked him when they reached the warehouse. Nakajima knew that each time he would see the eponym it would make Reiji mad. He could tell from all the times he had to say the company’s name that Reiji would become a little ticked. Reiji placed his fingers on the front of his red glasses closing his eyes as he adjusted them on his face.

“You could call it a motivation.” Reiji answered him. Nakajima gave a glance at Reiji showing his curiosity.

“Each time I hear it I will remember why exactly I am planning all of these things. A daily reminder as to why all these plans matter.” Reiji answered in response. He then eyed all of the boxes that were imprinted with a yellow star sticker.

“You could also say that this is also for motivational reasons.” Reiji stated baffling Nakajima before understanding dawned on him. 

“Because of what happened to the former Champion.” Nakajima said. He noticed Reiji clench his hand into a fist at that.

“President.” Nakajima said.

“He was more than just a former champion.” Reiji said with a slight bit of anger in his tone. Nakajima knew he had said something wrong.  
“I know. He was the greatest Dueltai…” Nakajima said.

“That’s enough Nakajima.” Reiji cut him off and Nakajima could tell he had just angered him even more so. He quickly moved toward the boxes in order to place them in the car.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakajima immediately asked some workers to set everything in the boxes in place. He knew he had just angered Reiji and this was the only form he could think of to apologize for whatever he did that was offensive to his boss. He even helped to get the equipment out of the boxes. From witnessing what each box contained Nakajima finally understood what Reiji got upset about. 

“He really idolizes Yusho.” Nakajima stated as he noticed the Sky Magician figurine in the box he had opened. He placed it on the table that had a yellow and orange checkered tableware. Of all the things his boss ordered online he never expected him to order such frivolous equipment. There was the poster of Yusho when he was set to face against his first opponent when he was still Champion. There was confetti and a whole lot of glitter to spread around. There was even a big bouncing ball that one could hop or even do yoga with. Nakajima held the signature red jacket Yusho was known for.

“Just what is all of this for?” Nakajima asked as he moved the jacket in order to try it on.

“A dedication.” Reiji’s voice answered startling Nakajima. Nakajima turned behind him to see that Reiji was there. 

“It’s a dedication to the first Lancer that left for war.” Reiji answered his silent question. Nakajima was impressed. He did not know that Yusho was the first person Reiji had assigned to his Lancers plan. Reiji eyed all of the decor in the room.

“Now all that’s left...” Reiji said as he went to the bouncy ball.

“Is an entertainer.” Reiji completed his sentence as he bounced on the ball surprising Nakajima.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Honorific Dedication, Eponym, Farraginous


End file.
